Indefectível
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Afinal, quanto tempo leva para se tirar o Shikamaru do sério quando se está numa festa à bordo de um vestidinho preto indefectível?
1. Baile Problemático

**Indefectível: **Que não falha, infalível

**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse já tinha acabado, porque eu não nasci com o talento pra enrolação que o Kishimoto tem.  
A música é Garota Nacional, também não me pertence, pertence ao Skank. Se pertencesse eu tinha ganhado uma graninha boa um tempo atrás, porque fez um sucesso... hehehe.

**Rating: **M, por alguns palavrões isolados, conversas sacanas e hentai.

Essa história é dedicada a todas as minhas amigas ero que acham que eu faço a Temari ser safada, mas eu nunca passo dos T da vida. Isso é uma fic M, minha gente!

É minha primeira tentativa com um henati asfado (popular hentai safado XD), já que eu me cansei de deixar tudo subtendido,hehehe. Vamos deixar tudo ás claras por aqui. Eu tentei usar palavras sexies (tem que usar, oras) e garanto que me diverti HORRORES escrevendo...hehehe.

* * *

Baile Anual da Primavera, Konoha.

Shikamaru estava sentado numa mesa, sentindo-se completamente idiota por ter que comparecer àquele baile problemático. Mas a Godaime deixou bem claro que todos os Shinobis deveriam ir, já que era um baile criado para celebrar a paz e a aliança com Suna, sendo aquela a sua primeira edição. Suspirou cansado, esticou as pernas e abriu os três primeiros botões da camisa branca que sua mãe o havia obrigado a vestir em conjunto com a calça social preta e os sapatos, bebericando o sake que lhe serviram em seguida. Como ele queria poder estar dormindo em casa! Fechou os olhos, pensando se alguém ia perceber se ele cochilasse. Kiba, sentado a seu lado, cutucou-o furiosamente, sussurrando animado:

- Olha só a irmã do Kazekage, Shikamaru! Eu não reclamo das meninas que tem por aqui, mas essa kunoichi de Suna é muito gostosa!

Ele abriu os olhos, observando a mulher mais problemática que conhecia entrar no salão, atraindo quase todos os olhares automaticamente para si. Quando ela o avistou, sorriu daquele modo avassalador e Shikamaru conteve um gemido, sentindo certo desconforto que já lhe era costumeiro perto da representante de Suna.

_Aqui nesse mundinho fechado ela é incrível  
Com seu vestidinho preto indefectível_

Os saltos eram altos, o vestido era um tomara que caia preto, curto e justo que se moldava com perfeição às curvas do corpo dela; o cabelo estava solto pelos ombros ao invés de presos no penteado costumeiro, o que a fazia parecer uma mulher exuberante, especialmente em comparação com todas as outras garotas que estavam lá. Ela caminhou pelo salão e cumprimentou o irmão e a Hokage, juntando-se depois à Tenten e Sakura, que estavam conversando perto do bar. Kiba continuou com sua empolgação, assoviando alto.

- Cara, essa mulher é inacreditável! Você viu que ela está com uma aliança no dedo? Queria saber quem é o sortudo, quem sabe ele me dava umas dicas pra pegar uma mulher dessas...

Shikamaru estreitou os olhos, franzindo a testa. Aliança?

_Eu detesto o jeito dela, mas pensando bem  
Ela fecha com meus sonhos como ninguém_

Ela cruzou o salão novamente, indo dessa vez na direção deles. Shikamaru observou o andar sensual dela, ondulando os quadris a cada passo, e sentiu uma vontade súbita de sair correndo dali. Ela tinha aquela expressão convencida no rosto, de quem sabe o efeito que está causando, e ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, olhando para os lados, vendo seus amigos observando-a com expressões vidradas. Até o Neji parecia impressionado! Choukso...

- Yo rapazes! – ela disse num tom melodioso, enquanto seu perfume fazia um estrago nos sentidos do ninja das sombras, que continuava tentando evitar o contato visual. Ela continuou, sorrindo. - Vocês viram o Kankuro por aí?

- Acho que o vi conversando com o Kazekage, Temari-san, ali perto do palco. – Shino respondeu educadamente.

Shikamaru começou a sentir raiva, até o Shino!! Maldita Sabaku e seus dons diplomáticos, vestido provocante e perfume inebriante. Levantou os olhos para ela, que lhe piscou discretamente, e ele se viu tirando aquele vestido dela em câmera lenta. Chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para os próprios sapatos.

Ela agradeceu e sorriu ainda mais, indo na direção que Shino havia apontado, fazendo com que todos a seguissem com os olhos.

- Caramba... – Lee comentou, olhos aregalados.

Shikamaru passou a mão no rosto, bufando. Chouji deu-lhe um tapinha nos ombros, expressão solidária no rosto. Ah como ele odiava aquela mulher problemática!

_Conhece a ti mesmo, e eu me conheço bem  
Sou um qualquer vulgar, bem, ás vezes me esqueço e finjo  
Que não finjo, ao ignorar eu sei  
Que ela me domina no primeiro olhar_

Ela havia se sentado numa mesa bem em frente à dele, e eles estavam num joguinho. Ela cruzava as pernas, ele fingia não ver e tentava ignorar a presença perturbadora na kunoichi o melhor que conseguia. Mas sua força era drenada e logo seu olhar já estava postado nas pernas dela, subindo lentamente até o pescoço, ás vezes se permitindo observar os lábios rubros que ela então mordia ou lambia, fazendo com que ele passasse mal. Ele sabia que não poderia olhá-la nos olhos, pois se o fizesse estava perdido. Abriu outro botão da camisa cujas mangas estavam arregaçadas até os cotovelos, já que ele sentia um calor intolerável.

A Godaime subiu ao palco anunciando que começaria o baile e todos deveriam dançar, dando especial ênfase na parte do todos. Ele suspirou e se virou para os amigos, que decidiam quem ia dançar com quem, e havia considerado não prestar muita atenção na conversa até ouvir o nome da problemática ser citado por vários shinobis. Revirou os olhos e voltou a sentir raiva. Cutucou Chouji a seu lado.

- Tire a Temari para dançar, Chouji.

- Eu, Shikamaru? Mas eu nem sei dançar!

- Você é o único que eu vou suportar ver dançando com a problemática. Quebra essa pra mim, Chouji.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Mas você vai ficar me devendo um favor! - O Akimichi sorriu e se levantou resignado.

Shikamaru observou o amigo se aproximar da loira e conversar com ela. Logo ela voltou seu olhar para ele com um ar acusador, que o fez revirar os olhos. Sorrindo para Chouji, ela abriu a bolsa e rabiscou algo num guardanapo que entregou para um garçom, depois se levantando para dançar com o Akimichi.

O garçom parou a seu lado e Shikamaru olhou para ele, que lhe entregou o guardanapo. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e leu a mensagem rabiscada com lápis de olho numa letra que ele conhecia bem.

"Não pense que vai escapar de dançar comigo, preguiçoso."

Um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, que mulher autoritária e irritante. Enfiando o guardanapo no bolso, observou o par dançando e tentou conter o riso. Chouji segurava a cintura de Temari como se ela fosse se quebrar ao meio a qualquer momento e Temari olhava para o chão, tentando não ter os pés pisoteados. Quando eles se viraram e Temari ficou de frente para ele, ela sorriu de maneira enigmática e Shikamaru sentiu um nó se formar em seu estômago. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia pedir para que seu melhor amigo dançasse com ela.

Ficou observando enquanto Chouji girava a irmã do Kazekage, e ela então se colocar de costas para seu par e bem de frente para _ele_, Shikamaru, descendo lentamente até o chão enquanto percorria seu corpo com as mãos, encarando-o fixamente. Chouji olhou-o com uma expressão quase de terror no rosto e o ninja das sombras se levantou num salto e foi de encontro ao par.

- Dança comigo, problemática. – não foi bem um pedido.

- Uhm.... Não sei, estávamos nos divertindo tanto, não Chouji?

- Se você não se importa Temari-san, estou um pouco cansado e preferiria me sentar um pouquinho...

- Já que eu não tenho alternativa... – Temari sorriu debochada, enquanto Shikamaru segurava-a pelo pulso, puxando-a para si.

A música que tocava era lenta, e ele segurou-a firmemente pela cintura enquanto ela colocava uma mão no pescoço dele e a outra no peito amplo do Nara. Shikamaru olhou o indiscreto círculo dourado que lhe adornava o dedo e suspirou sonoramente, apertando-a contra si.

- Porque está usando sua aliança?

- Fiquei com vontade. - ela disse distraidamente, enquanto passava a mão por dentro da camisa dele e arranhava seu peito levemente, fazendo com que Shikamaru cerrasse os dentes.

- Nós tínhamos combinado que só íamos usar as alianças depois da festa que o seu irmão tanto quer.

- Eu sei, Shikamaru, mas eu sou sua noiva e quero usar minha aliança, oras!

- Tsc, problemática.

- E a sua, onde está? - Ela tirou a mão de dentro da camisa dele e abraçou-o pelo pescoço com as duas mãos, colando seu corpo ao dele.

- Na gaveta do meu criado. - ele abaixou o olhar para falar com ela, mas tudo o que conseguiu focalizar foi seu decote, já que tinha uma visão privilegiada dos seios fartos da kunoichi por ser mais alto que ela. Respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

_Eu quero te provar  
Sem medo e sem amor  
Quero te provar_

- Não mande o Chouji no seu lugar de novo, ouviu? - ela disse.

- Não vou.

Temari apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru, e pouco tempo depois ele sentiu-a colar os lábios em seu pescoço, a língua atrevida parecendo colocar fogo em sua pele. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando analisar porque ela queria deixá-lo louco, e na frente de todo mundo. Olhou de soslaio para Kiba, que dançava com Hinata não muito longe dali, e o amigo lhe encarou enquanto mexia a boca dizendo sem som:

"Então é VOCÊ o cara que está pegando a Sabaku, seu preguiçoso desgraçado?"

Shikamaru ergueu as sobrancelhas num gesto que o declarou culpado e Kiba riu com um ar meio agressivo:

"Filho da puta! Porque não disse antes?!"

Shikamaru revirou os olhos e sentiu Temari lhe cravar os dentes no pescoço, fazendo com que um arrepio lhe percorresse a espinha, calor se espalhando pelo seu corpo e começando a se concentrar em certa parte de sua anatomia.

- Temari... – ele disse em tom de aviso.

- Eu estou com saudades de você, Shika... Eu quero ir embora daqui... - ela sussurrou baixinho e Shikamaru sentiu a pele arrepiar novamente, entendendo bem o recado dela.

A música mudou para uma mais animadinha, e sorrindo Temari se afastou um pouco, dançando. Rebolando, ela se virou de costas para ele e abaixou-se um pouquinho, permitindo a Shikamaru uma visão privilegiada de seu bumbum e suas pernas, enquanto subia as mãos lentamente por seus quadris. Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo as calças ficarem definitivamente apertadas, e segurou-a pelo braço com um pouquinho mais de força do que precisava. Abraçando-a voltou a fazer com que ela dançasse com ele.

- Mulher, não sei qual é o seu problema hoje, mas se comporte enquanto a gente estiver aqui!

- O meu problema é você, Nara. – ela disse séria enquanto colava o corpo ao dele, passando a mão lentamente pelo cós da calça que ele usava, aumentando ainda mais o _desconforto_ do ninja das sombras enquanto falava em seu ouvido. – A gente não se via há quatro meses, e tudo que você faz desde a hora em que eu cheguei parece ter sido especialmente pensado para me deixar louca, até o jeito que você está segurando a minha cintura agora! E você está aí, todo controlado, enquanto eu estou com vontade de te levar pra um canto escuro e fazer amor com você aqui mesmo!

_Porque, porque ela derrama um banquete, um palacete  
Um anjo de vestido, uma libido do cacete  
Ela é tão, tão vistosa que talvez seja mentira  
Quem dera minha cara fosse de sucupira_

- Você se engana ao pensar que eu estou muito controlado. – ele disse sorrindo enigmático enquanto apertava a lateral do quadril dela com uma das mãos, indo com a outra até embaixo do busto da jounnin, fazendo uma leve carícia por cima do vestido e vendo-a baixar os olhos momentaneamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sentiu uma pontada no baixo-ventre e sorriu: adorava quando via o poder que tinha sobre ela. – Mas a gente tá no meio de todo mundo, problemática...

- E daí? – ela perguntou olhando-o nos olhos enquanto brincava com a gola da camisa dele. – Eu não me importo com quem está olhando agora, que se dane o que eles pensam! Eu quero ter você comigo, quero você mais precisamente sobre mim, dentro de mim...

Shikamaru conteve um gemido e Temari lambeu a orelha dele antes de continuar num tom sensual e levemente rouco.

- Tem idéia do que eu passo quando eu estou em Suna? Sabe, fico pensando em você preguiçoso; subindo pelas paredes quando estou longe de você, daí não tem jeito, tenho que me virar sozinha, e é tão chato. – Shikamaru subitamente parou de se mexer, e olhou para ela. _O que foi que ela disse?_ Temari sorriu de maneira marota e continuou, sem desviar o olhar do dele. - Mas é tão melhor quando são as suas mãos e não as minhas...

Ele soltou o ar que até então não percebeu estar prendendo e sentiu seus ouvidos zunindo. Ela aproximou o rosto e roçou os lábios nos dele. Shikamaru continuava imóvel, sentindo-se suar frio, até que então, como se saísse do transe, segurou a mão dela e arrastou-a pelo salão lotado em direção à saída.

Quando chegaram à rua ele se virou para ela, que sorria de maneira provocante. Segurou-a pelos cabelos e esmagou os lábios contra os dela, num beijo afoito e meio agressivo que foi prontamente respondido pela kunoichi, que o abraçou pelo pescoço e logo subiu nele, passando as pernas pela cintura de Shikamaru, que a segurou. O beijo não fez nada além de deixá-lo ainda mais excitado, e logo ambos estavam ofegantes. O Nara levantou uma das sobrancelhas e colocou-a sobre um de seus ombros, pulando pelos telhados de Konoha enquanto Temari ria.

- Ei preguiçoso, para onde vai me levar? Se estiver me sequestrando fique sabendo que o meu irmão não vai pagar nenhum resgate!

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder e poucos minutos depois estavam entrando pela sacada do apartamento dele, que agora morava sozinho num dos prédios do centro da vila. Colocou Temari no chão, mas não a deixou se afastar e passou a beijar o pescoço da loira, enquanto ela desabotoava sua camisa. Antes que ela conseguisse tirar a peça de roupa dele, Shikamaru se afastou e encostou-se na escrivaninha, enquanto Temari olhava-o com um ar curioso, observando o torso bem trabalhado do shinobi exposto pela camisa aberta...

* * *

...CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO (E ÚLTIMO) CAPÍTULO!

**N/A:** Eu parei num momento crucial propositadamente, não se preocupem. XD  
É, eu sei que é sacanagem.

Críticas, dúvidas, reclamações, alguma coisa não ficou clara, deixe uma review!


	2. Efeitos Colaterais

Pronto, a segunda e última parte da minha peça de quase pornografia gratuita! Eu disse que saía essa semana, eu sou um Coelho de palavra! ^^  
Aviso: hentai não escrachado. Deu pra entender? =D

Pra quem não se lembra, o capítulo anterior terminou assim:

_Antes que ela conseguisse tirar a peça de roupa dele, Shikamaru se afastou e encostou-se na escrivaninha, enquanto Temari olhava-o com um ar curioso, observando o torso bem trabalhado do shinobi exposto pela camisa aberta._

_

* * *

_**2 - Efeitos Colaterais**

- Tire o vestido. – Shikamaru disse com uma voz autoritária que mandou calafrios pela espinha dela. Ficou sem reação por um momento, e a voz dele voltou a trovejar no quarto. – Eu _mandei _você tirar esse maldito vestido!

Temari arregalou os olhos, encarando-o incrédula. Uau, quem era aquele cara e o que tinha feito com o noivo preguiçoso dela? Sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Então agora você manda, preguiçoso? – desafiou com a voz rouca, sentindo-se arder de desejo.

- É seu castigo por ter me provocado além do que deveria. – ele respondeu sério. – Agora, tire o vestido, eu não vou falar de novo.

Temari sorriu e levou a mão ao zíper, que ficava na lateral do seu corpo, fazendo uma anotação mental de que deveria provocá-lo até a insanidade da próxima vez. Puxou o zíper lentamente para baixo, abrindo-o até a cintura. Em seguida, deu um puxão na saia justa e deixou o vestido descer lentamente pelo seu corpo, expondo ao olhar ávido do Nara o sutiã meia-taça preto rendado e a minúscula calcinha também preta que o acompanhava.

Ela viu o olhar dele percorrer-lhe o corpo demoradamente, mas ele continuou onde estava. Temari olhou-o desafiadora, _necessitando _sentir as mãos dele nela, sua pele ardia com a expectativa. Shikamaru, entretanto, cruzou os braços sobre o peito forte.

- Agora o sutiã.

Ela estreitou os olhos, pensando em discutir, mas deu uma olhada rápida para o ninja das sombras e percebeu o volume na calça dele. Sorriu deliciada ao ver que ele não estava tão no controle como gostaria de estar. Saiu de dentro do vestido, que ainda estava no chão ao redor de seus tornozelos, e arremessou-o na direção dele com um dos pés. Virou-se de costas para Shikamaru e abriu o fecho do sutiã o mais lentamente que conseguiu, jogando-o no chão. Segurou as laterais finas da calcinha, fazendo menção de tirar a pequena peça.

- Pode deixar que eu me encarrego disso. – Shikamaru disse enquanto ela brincava com as laterais da delicada peça, fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco. - Agora se vire para mim, mulher.

_Conhece a ti mesmo, e eu me conheço bem  
Sou um qualquer vulgar, bem, ás vezes me esqueço e finjo  
Que não finjo, ao ignorar eu sei  
Que ela me domina no primeiro olhar ô_

Temari olhou por cima do ombro, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Cansei do seu joguinho, Shikamaru. Se quiser alguma coisa, venha até aqui e faça você mesmo.

O Nara soltou o ar sonoramente e a Sabaku esperou para ver o que ele faria. Então sentiu a respiração quente em seu pescoço, e logo uma língua atrevida explorava minuciosamente sua orelha. Sua própria respiração se tornou falha e ela inclinou a cabeça, oferecendo o pescoço ao manipulador de sombras, percebendo que ele ainda não tinha colocado as mãos nela. Ele assoprou a orelha dela e murmurou preguiçosamente:

- Você é uma problemática mandona...

- E você gosta assim. – ela respondeu virando o rosto para ele.

Shikamaru beijou-a com volúpia e levantou o cabelo dela com uma das mãos. Abandonou os lábios da kunoichi e passou a trilhar um caminho com a boca até a nuca da loira, onde depositou beijos molhados, passando levemente os dentes pela pele bronzeada da noiva, sorrindo ao vê-la arrepiada.

Descendo as carícias, foi distribuindo beijos leves pelas costas esguias, provocando-a com os lábios e com a língua. Abaixou-se e desabotoou as sandálias que ela usava, ajudando-a a descer dos saltos, e levantando a cabeça entre as pernas entreabertas da loira mordeu demoradamente a parte interna de uma das coxas dela, arrancando um murmúrio desconexo da Sabaku, que fechou os olhos. Shikamaru então interrompeu a carícia e segurou firmemente seus tornozelos, mandando uma corrente de eletricidade pelo corpo dela. As mãos quentes do Nara subiram pelas pernas torneadas da kunoichi do vento, parando em seus quadris, e Temari percebeu que Shikamaru tinha se levantado novamente. Ele virou-a de frente para ele e voltou a beijá-la com paixão, enquanto subia uma das mãos até seu seio esquerdo, acariciando toda a extensão deste e passando a ponta dos dedos pelo mamilo, fazendo movimento circulares, sentido-o enrijecer sob seu toque, provocando-a. O gemido dela morreu em sua boca e ele foi levando-a para a cama que estava bem atrás deles.

Deitou Temari na cama e segurando os pulsos dela passou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo a cabeça em direção ao colo. Lambeu a região entre os seios demoradamente e depois passou a explorar toda a pele dela, sem se aproximar dos mamilos eretos que ansiavam por seu toque. Continuou passeando os lábios pelo busto farto da kunoichi preguiçosamente, enquanto Temari se contorcia ante a pequena tortura.

- Shika... Shikamaru...

- Shh, apressada. - ele sorriu, sabia o quanto ela gostava de carícias naquela região.

Ela fez uma careta e ele se concentrou no seio direito dela, beijando lentamente cada milímetro de pele, exceto onde ela _precisava _ser beijada_. _Então sem prévio aviso lambeu o mamilo, arrancando um suspiro da loira, que cravou as unhas nos pulsos dele, que ainda estava segurando suas mãos. Shikamaru observou o rosto dela se contorcer de prazer e abocanhou o mamilo rosado, sugando-o ora vigorosamente, ora levemente, mordiscando-o delicadamente, sentindo a própria excitação aumentar ao ouvir os gemidos de Temari. Dedicou ao outro seio a mesma atenção que tinha dado ao primeiro, sem poder conter um gemido quando ela arqueou as costas em sua direção. Depois abaixou a cabeça para beijar a barriga dela, brincando com a língua no umbigo da loira e depositando beijos e lambidas por toda sua extensão. Parou e olhou Temari, que abriu os olhos no mesmo momento, e pôde ler a antecipação refletida nos luminosos olhos verdes que o estudaram ansiosamente. Shikamaru soltou os pulsos dela e passou uma das mãos pelo fino tecido da calcinha, enquanto descia a outra lentamente pela lateral do corpo dela, finalmente posicionando-a por baixo dos quadris da Sabaku e trazendo-os firmemente em sua direção.

- Você disse que era melhor quando são as minhas mãos... E se for a minha boca?

Temari nem teve tempo de processar a informação, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, mordendo os lábios enquanto o Nara beijava e mordia sua feminilidade por cima da calcinha, segurando as laterais da lingerie. Levantou a cabeça e o olhou com certa expectativa, vendo-o descer a peça lentamente por seus quadris, até que ele rasgou o tecido fino com um puxão menos delicado que deu com os dentes.

- Eu gostava dessa calcinha! - ela ralhou ofegante, fingindo estar brava.

Shikamaru sorriu-lhe de um jeito que fez seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, se é que aquilo era possível, e descartando o tecido rasgado, disse distraído.

- Você não vai precisar dela por um _bom tempo_, problemática.

Ele segurou-a firmemente pelas pernas e abaixou a cabeça, primeiramente distribuindo beijos pelas coxas dela, para depois beijá-la intimamente, sentindo-a estremecer. Explorou todo o local com a língua, sugando o clitóris dela preguiçosamente enquanto a acariciava com as mãos. Temari voltou a fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás, apertando o edredom nas mãos, tentando sem sucesso não gemer alto. Shikamaru beijou a área em volta do sexo dela, assoprando, mordiscando, provocando, para depois retomar a sua exploração e penetrá-la com a língua, fazendo movimentos circulares, ouvindo os sons desconexos e suspiros que escapavam dos lábios da kunoichi. Ela arqueou as costas, ofegante.

- Shikamaru... pára... não, não pára...

Ele voltou a se concentrar na parte mais sensível da feminilidade dela, mordendo delicadamente enquanto apertava as laterais das coxas firmes com força, quase perdendo o controle ao ouvi-la gemer ainda mais alto, parando lentamente quando viu que ela já estava pronta para recebê-lo. Deu-se por satisfeito com a tortura que infligia à Temari, e foi subindo o rosto de volta á barriga dela, passando os dentes pela pele delicada, alternando chupadas e mordidas, evitando cuidadosamente os seios redondos.

- Você é uma delícia, sabia? – ele murmurou devorando-a com os olhos, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu e voltando a segurar firmemente suas mãos para que ela não pudesse fazer nada, beijando o pescoço esguio da loira até alcançar sua orelha.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não me provocar mais, e a não me passar ciúme, problemática. – sussurrou roucamente e lambeu o lóbulo demoradamente, enquanto Temari fechava os olhos e segurava os pulsos dele com força.

Shikamaru abandonou a orelha delicada e voltou a beijá-la lentamente, enquanto Temari respondia com urgência. Ele começou a mexer a língua em sugestivos movimentos de vai e vem, aumentando gradualmente a velocidade enquanto se posicionava sobre ela. Interrompeu o beijo e soltando as mãos dela, segurou seus quadris com força contra os dele.

- Eu vou dizer o que eu vou fazer agora. – ele pressionou a ereção contra ela, vendo-a morder os lábios – Vou te fazer gritar, Sabaku no Temari.

Ele tirou a camisa que ainda vestia e em movimentos rápidos livrou-se também da calça e da boxer preta. Temari sorriu enquanto o observava tirar a roupa, se deliciando com o espetáculo. Só vê-lo sem roupa já lhe dava água na boca.

Shikamaru voltou a deitar-se sobre ela, que o segurou pelos cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto o arranhava nas costas com força com a outra mão.

- Não me faz esperar mais...

Ele sorriu de lado e penetrou-a com uma estocada firme.

- Nem mais um minuto.

_Eu quero te provar  
Sem medo e sem amor  
Quero te provar_

Temari gemeu alto e Shikamaru se retirou quase totalmente de dentro dela, voltando a penetrá-la em seguida, dessa vez com movimentos deliberadamente lentos e compassados.

- Você me faz perder o controle, mulher... Mas eu não vou me esquecer do seu castigo... - sussurrou enquanto mordiscava a orelha dela, movendo-se tão lentamente quanto conseguia

_Eu quero te provar  
Cozida à vapor  
Quero te provar_

A kunoichi fechou os olhos e cravou as unhas nos ombros largos dele, suspirando enquanto ele lambia sua orelha, descia a boca até seu pescoço e a mordia. Começou a movimentar os quadris contra os dele, sincronizando os movimentos e tentando incitá-lo num ritmo mais rápido, mas ele continuou se movendo de maneira deliberadamente lenta enquanto mordia um dos ombros dela, quase a levando à loucura.

- Mais rápido, Nara... one...onegai...

- Mulher, é um crime fazer amor com você com pressa.

Ele sorriu contra a pele dela quando ouviu o pedido, _Temari_ pedindo _por favor. _Num movimento rápido penetrou-a mais profundamente, voltando a segurar os pulsos dela dessa vez acima deles enquanto ia mais rápido e mais fundo. A kunoichi o abraçou com as pernas e posicionou os calcanhares nos quadris dele, incentivando a mudança de ritmo. Cada estocada atingia um ponto específico dentro dela que quase causava dor por proporcionar uma sensação tão prazerosa. Temari queria poder abraçá-lo, unhá-lo, mas não tinha forças para tentar soltar as mãos.

A cada nova investida ela sentia seus músculos se contraírem e sua cabeça ficar leve. Sabia que ele também estava próximo do clímax, ouvia em cada gemido estrangulado dele, na respiração pesada.

Shikamaru soltou os pulsos da Sabaku e segurou-a pelos quadris, aumentando a fricção entre eles. Sentiu os músculos dela se contraírem violentamente ao redor dele, seu nome sussurrado diversas vezes, e ela abriu um pouco mais as pernas para senti-lo ainda mais dentro de si. Ele continuou se movendo, observando a expressão de êxtase que ela tinha no rosto. Murmurou rouco.

- Grite, Temari. Grite para mim.

Ela abriu os olhos e abriu a boca, e ia definitivamente gritar, mas antes que qualquer som saísse, ele voltou a beijá-la e ela estremeceu, abraçando-o com força. Aquilo deu início ao próprio clímax dele, que tombou sobre ela com um gemido rouco, murmurando o nome dela, o nome da mulher mais problemática e mais incrível do mundo, o nome da mulher dele.

Ficaram alguns segundos imóveis e então Shikamaru passou a beijar o rosto dela carinhosamente, provando o gosto do suor da loira. Deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e eles continuaram abraçados, os corpos ainda colados, as respirações ainda aceleradas. Temari sorriu e lhe deu um terno beijo nos lábios.

- Meus pulsos estão doendo.

Shikamaru beijou a testa da kunoichi.

- Desculpe Hime, mas fazia parte do seu castigo.

- Tudo isso por causa de um vestido preto? – sorriu maliciosa. - Ainda assim, foi o melhor castigo a que já fui submetida.

- Não foi só por causa do vestido. – ele replicou num tom sonolento, enquanto apertava o bumbum da loira – E não pense você que acabou. Você foi uma menina _muito má_ essa noite.

Ela sorriu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do shinobi, enfiando os dedos longos nos cabelos escuros e provocando um suspiro no moreno.

- Não posso dizer que estou arrependida. E o vestido vai ser mais curto e mais justo da próxima vez. – ela comentou sugestivamente enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Então eu vou ter que te dar uma lição mais enfática, mais rápida e mais forte, para que você não ouse me provocar uma próxima vez.

- Eu estou pagando para ver.

Shikamaru voltou a deitar sobre a loira.

- Então aguente as conseqüências...

_Fim_

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas diz que ficou com vergonha depois de escrever um treco desses, mas não é o meu caso... Eu não estou com vergonha. XD  
Não ficou muito longo, mas espero que vcs tenham pelo menos se divertido lendo.  
Eu não coloquei a letra da música inteira, ia ficar repetitivo.

Queria dizer que escrevi boa parte disso quando ainda tinha PC no meu trampo, e ri muito imaginando o que pensariam de mim se alguém lesse essa coisinha, minha imagem de santa ia pro brejo.

Enfim, era isso aí. Acho que hentais não podem ser muito escrachados, senão fica vulgar e sujo, e foi o que eu não quis fazer com esse. ^^  
E sejam bonzinhos nas reviews! (Lembrem-se que o Natal se aproxima, eu tenho contatos...hehehhe)


End file.
